Will's biggest wish
by DangerNicky
Summary: Will's Biggest Wish written by Nichola McDougall 'Will Vandam had her work cut out for her, she didn't expect to be under this much pressure, first her mother is disgusted at her scilence homework, then gets mad at her for not pa
1. Chapter 1

_**Will's Biggest Wish**_

_**written by**_

_**Nichola McDougall**_

**''Will Vandam had her work cut out for her, she didn't expect to be under this much pressure, first her mother is disgusted at her scilence homework, then gets mad at her for not paying attention then bans Will from not seeing the new Micheal Justin Movie! **

**''This is the last straw!'' thought Will, she had just about had with her mum's pushy rules and unfair treatment, someday she'll get the better of her yet and prove to her that she isn't what she appears to be.**

**''Why can't she understand that I am a guardian with no Sense of shelf respect!'' she thought to hershelf as she tidyed her room, again as punishment for been late again from school.**

**''This is so unfair!'' she yells to her window on her right as she pushes the boxes she was holding down by graity force. Unfortuntly for Will, at that momment heard her mother who said to her though the bedroom door.**

**''I heard that Will, honey! I heard that, just behave and finshed doing that last piece of history homework, Mr Collins has sent you!'' Susan Vandam shouted though the doorway.**

**Will Vandam stop for a momment and shuddered, she didn't know that her mom was nearby and made it clear to hershelf that she wouldn't shout to hershelf again for the rest of that evening. **

**''Yes, Mom!'' she shouted in a relunctant way that she didn't turn out to be the way she planned. **

**''what am I going to do?.....'' she tells hershelf as she struggles between homework or going to the movies with her friends. Will had wanted to see the movie for quite a while now, since she heard about it, she wanted to be one of the early first to see she can't disobey her mother, or she will be grounded for the rest of the weekend! **

**End of Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Will has made up her mind, she was going to let her astral drop be in her room instead of her so that she can go to the cinema, sure her mum was going to scream at her like mad and would be grounded for about a week, but that didn't stop will before.

She very quietly opened the window door of her apartment and sneaked out to the town.

Over an Hour later, she meet up with the guys as they waited outside the cinema, waiting impatiently for will, at last she ran up panting with her green frog like coat on in the rain. ''Sorry I'm late guys, but my mum wouldn't let me see the movie, so I replaced myshelf with my astral drop instead.'' she grinned as she stopped in front of her friends.

''Will, you have to stop this daughter and mum's war or your both going to blow a fuse together'' Trananee warned her friend cautiously with a worried expression on her face.

''Chill, Trananee chill, I'll got everything undercover'' Will lied to her friend as she didn't want her to worrie her friend.

''Well, at least your here will, we were beginning to think you never come!' Corneila told her friend, tapping her foot impatiently. ''Now could we all just please go in!''

''All right corneila, we'll coming'' Will cried out to her friend as she and her friends went inside the cinema.

Meanwhile Will's astral drop was busy tidying up will's bedroom and clean up her laundry and made her bed for her, when will's mother came in she was atonished to find her daughter acting so neat and professional. ''Will? I never thought I would see her so responsible, I always thought she was just careless and very rude, but maybe I was wrong'' Susan thought sweetly as she gently closed the door, without will's astral drop noticing a thing.

Meanwhile, will didn't really pay too much attention to the movie, she just kept thinking about her mother and how she has been acting lately. ''Maybe Iam a bit irrsposnible and reckless sometimes.'' she thought to hershelf as she nibbled some popcorn, given to her by Hay Lin. ''But, she would never understand guardian work, it's very exhusting_ and she got _get into serious trouble'' she thought firmly as she watched a man been slaughted by a samari sword. Will shuddered as she thought about her mum, been involved in a meridian attack, she wouldn't last a minute!

Meanwhile at home, Will's astral drop flopped down on the bed, she had just about tidyed every last inch of will's bedroom, she thought she never get it done! she bounced on the bed thoughtly, she enjoyed bouncing so much it gave way beweeth her and fell though the living room!

''Will Vandom!'' screamed Susan Vandam running down the stairs and staring at the dreadful mess in the main room.

Will's astral drop hung it's head, it had failed will, failed in keeping her mum happy!

It was 2.30pm and the girls have finished watching the movie they walked outside the cineima talking about it.

''Did you see the scene where the dark lord rose his sword of doom and slashed it in front of the japanese warrior!'' asked Irma, imitating the scene as she swung her arms back and fore.

''Are you kidding I quite like the scene, where the princess was locked away in the tower and cryed her heart out waiting for her prince to come and save her'' corneila said swooming over hershelf.

''Yeah, that works perfect for you corneila'' whispered irma in a snickering way. Corneila Turned to face her with an angry look on her face.

Will had an anxious feeling, she wondered how her astral drop was doing. ''Gee, guys, it's been fun and all but I reallly have to get back, my mum will be worried.'' she said as she ran off.

As will ran, her thoughts raced though her brain, what was it doing? was it okey? did she get into any trouble?

As will climbed up her apartment window, she looked up to see her bedroom floor had an enormous hole in it!

''What on earth has happened here!'' she thought panickly as she hurried back down towards the main entrance where she saw furnture and repair mantence men going out with her now drenched bed.

One of them looked at will with a firece expression ''I hope you realize young lady, of the damage you have done to your mother's apartment.'' he scowed angerily. ''Your mum had to call the repair mantience men to remore the mess and fix the floor.''

Will saw her astral drop in the corner with her bags, she looked very ashamed and sad. Will ran to her with pity in her eyes. ''It's alright, I didn't mean to leave you here on your own, I'll tell you what, next time mum tells me to do something, you can have a vocation in return, how's that?'' she asked her astral drop nodded as will hung her heart of kanderkar in front of her and drew her back into the crystal.

As will, picked up her bags, she sundenly heard a stern, loud voice behind her.

''Will!'' Relunctly, will turned her head around to se her mother tapping her foot with a bag in one hand and a car key in the other.

''Because of your childish behaviour, we have to sleep at grandma's until our apartment is fixed, get into the car and no excuses!'' and with that she turned towards the car.

Will looked at the ground, it wasn't always fair to have her mum having a go at her at most times, but at least it gives her a vocation awsy from school.


End file.
